


Nothing has changed for us

by JammiDodger67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Finds Out, First Kiss, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammiDodger67/pseuds/JammiDodger67
Summary: Merlin and Arthur still with magic but in modern times.  Arthur knows about merlins magic and embraced it and they are roommates now.. Never really made a merthur fic on here before, so I hope all goes well! Enjoy!!! ❤





	1. This is 2017...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've been on a long hiatus but I thought why not try and get back into writing with a merthur fic. I'll continue my johnlock fic ASAP so dont worry. Enjoy the first chapter :-)

Merlin started to feel a finger poking his side as he was sleeping... 

"G'mornin Dollophead. You know if you wanted to speak to me you could've just waited like a normal human being" Merlin managed to say this after just being rudely awoken by his roommate at 5 o'clock in the morning.  

"But Merlin it was urgent!" Arthur protested. 

"if it's so urgent then say it" Merlin complained as he rolled over to get a good look at Arthur's face, in any light Arthur's face looks perfect.... No what is he thinking it's not like Arthur would have any interest in Merlin... But he was far from being correct! 

"It's nothing now..." Arthur muttered as he looked away, flustered. 

"fine but you have to tell me after I've got up even if it doesn't matter or not!" Merlin said as he began to sit up, trying to find his phone to check the time. 

"Oh for God's sake! Arthur! Why did you wake me up at 5am." 

Arthur looked at Merlin and started laughing hysterically and Merlin just sat there looking at the person he wished he could be with...  

Arthur stopped laughing eventually and just kept looking into Merlin's eyes as if they were some sort of mystery to him. It hadn't been long since Arthur found out about Merlin's magic and he just liked looking into his eyes whenever a spell was being cast by Merlin.  Whenever Merlin cast an enchantment of some sort his eyes glowed the most wonderful gold that made Arthur swoon (if he ever did swoon that is). 

"A-Arthur?? What are you looking at...?" Merlin asked while stuttering. 

"You" Arthur replied, blushing like a 13 year old. 

"You know Merlin... You're a mystery to me sometimes, maybe it's your eyes. They're spectacular and the glow of them could set sail to a thousand ships. Merlin..." Arthur began to feel nervous and Merlin just looked at him with utter amazement and confusion. Was Arthur really admitting his feelings?

"What is it Arthur?"

"Merlin... God I can't believe I'm doing this right now. I love.. You." Just as Arthur was about to look away _Merlin took some sort of impulsive decision and_ cupped Arthur's face and kissed him, it was a tender yet urgent kiss that made Arthur start to look surprised but eventually sunk into the light kiss that left them both gasping for air. 

"I love you too...  You clotpole! I didn't think you had any interest in me..." Merlin spoke while resting his head against Arthur's. 

"How could I not love you... Just make sure we never speak of how much I am blushing right now." Arthur started to kiss his lover and friend again this time he was keeping the kiss at a slow pace. Much like before the kiss showed undying love between the two. 


	2. Magic, what magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin.   
> Well..... They still love eachother very much after they admitted it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Back again after my hiatus I just have a lot of life issues but okay. New chapter...  
> Enjoy ❤

After their very unusual confession that morning they just cuddle for hours, well at least until Merlin fell asleep again because Arthur woke him up too early.

"Arthur, could you please help find my tunic!" Merlin shouted as he was running round  _their_ room (yes their room now).

"I have it right here!" Arthur showed up behind Merlin with the red tunic and placed one empty hand on Merlin's shoulder. 

"Thank-you Arthur, I love you, you clotpole." Merlin swivelled around and placed a small kiss on Arthur's lips. 

"I love you too" Arthur returned a kiss but eventually it turned into a deeper, more loving kiss. 

This was heaven for the pair. Absolute Heaven.

"So can I have my tunic back now?" 

"Ah yes! Here" Arthur chuckled as he gave Merlin his tunic and then kissed him tenderly on the forehead....

 


End file.
